Devil's Own Luck
by SweetSugarVegeta
Summary: The Saiyans need help as they try to break the hold of the Colds. Can they learn what they need from the stronger human race and survive or will their implaccable pride doom their race? B/V AU
1. Chapter 1

She giggled. Her laugh danced upon the air-a pleasant sound to be sure. Soft, azure hair tickled his face as she laid her forehead against his. Her cheeks bore a faint blush- as she sneaked a peek into his piercing eyes. Peace seemed settled upon them while laying still upon the lush grass. He would never admit he had a heart, but if he did it would be so very full at this moment.

"LANDING ON FRIEZA PLANET 1 IN FIVE MINUTES!" shattered the sweet repose of this pod occupant. The grumpy man pressed the button that would acknowledge receipt of the intruding message. Computers have no sense of timing. The nerve waking him from such a serene dream!

Groggy and disgruntled at having to wake from such a glorious dream, he took a deep breath in, and let out a burst of air. Looking around the pod he thought 'Is this cramped area my life?' He shook his head disbelieving his reality as the smell of fresh grass was leaving his senses.

A loud thump caught his attention as the pod landed. As he shook the cobwebs of his dream off, the door opened, the atmospheric pressure from the vehicle adjusting with a hiss, as he stepped outside.

'It is time', he thought.

"Debrief in Frieza's throne room, NOW MAGGOT!" blared through his scouter. Gods he wished he could crush that thing however he was threatened with a grizzly death if he dared waste resources. Falling into step with 2 hulking Saiyan they moved towards their destination.

"Will we wait outside as usual, sire?" mumbled the large bald man.

A sirly "Humph." was the reply.

The long-haired shaggy Saiyan observed sagely and nodded as they came to the entrance. The men took their posts while the other went inside.

"Well, well, well. Look what has found its way back home" said a high pitched, lispy voice.

The Saiyan knelt with all the respect he could muster for the being cruelly controlled his every breath. Eyes downcast, he focused on the polished marble floor. He focused on his breathing being steady and even. No hint of the hate in his heart to be observed or there would be hell to pay.

"My Lord," he rasped, "your instructions have been carried out. The planet is yours and its people have been subjugated. Those who would not comply have been exterminated."

A well manicured set of alabaster feet appeared in his line of site. "Took you long enough! You were to have been back here 2 days ago. Was the job to difficult for you and your mighty Saiyan squad?" he giggled derisively. Others joined in with laughter at the apparent failure.

His blood boiled violently but he willed himself to stay calm. "My Lord, the population was forewarned and well armed. My team-"

"Your worthless team was caught off guard!" Frieza cut across as his tail lashed behind him angrily. "So much for the mighty warrior race" he said. Then quite suddenly, Frieza delivered an unexpected kick to the side of his head. The force was immense to say the least, and too quik for him to roll with the blow, all he could do was focus on the floor, breathing in an out as the room stopped spinning. He did not want to vomit or pass out from the pain further disgracing himself.

The Saiyan felt Frieza's tail snake around his neck, bringing him to eye level. He sent a myriad of body blows into his target with surgical precision dealing the maximum amount of pain to his prisoner. Frieza tightened his tail. He could hear bones snapping as the air supply began to run out. "You are not even worth a warrior's death" he said as he threw the brutalized Saiyan back towards the doorway.

He approached and kicked the man onto his back. "Fail me again and there will not be enough for your pitiful father to bury. Get this piece of trash out of here."

Nappy and Raditz dutifully marched into the room and retrieved their leader. He was bleeding profusely on the way to the medical facilities and required immediate attention. Worried looks graced each warriors face as they loaded him into the healing tank. Fear beat wildly in their chests. He had to live.

He was everything to them.

He was their only hope.

He was Prince Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta hated the way he felt when leaving the tank. It always made him feel helpless and uncoordinated for a while. Even the soft tap of high polished white boots was nerve-wracking.

Anger was boiling hot in his belly but that was always there nowadays. But today it was coupled with the crippling humiliation of being beaten within an inch of he life without recompense. Saiyans were mighty warriors not errant, low class losers to be roughed up and discarded like trash.

He hid all of his shame and hatred well, however, as he carefully walked with Nappa and Raditz to their quarters. Grim faces greeted him as he entered the abode.

"God Damn It! Fuck that-" Vegeta immediately raised his hand for silence. He understood Nappa's rage all too well, but subterfuge was more important than their individual anger right now.

Vegeta held up 2 fingers, in a very simple "V" configuration. Both Radiz and Nappa understood the signal. Almost as one, they adjusted their scouters to a very specific frequency, and immediately were treated to a conversation on a private channel.

"Why is he not dead yet?!" thundered the speaker. Instantly their eyes were wide. This wasn't just Frieza speaking, it was an intense voice they had never heard on this channel before.

"Can you not do the simplest task. HE IS A FUCKING WEAKLING!" he continued angrily. The eavesdropping Saiyans flinched at the screeching voice, it was so full of rage.

Calmly, Frieza began to speak. "Prince Vegeta seems to have an impressive run of luck lately. We have sent him on the most dangerous missions-"

"Just kill him!" the angry speaker interrupted.

"But his father...we need him. His hold on the Saiyan Empire is critical to our success. We need to be patient." In the silence, deep calming breaths could be faintly heard.

"Very well, Frieza. But be warned, my patience is in short supply. What of Earth? What is the progress in that quarter?"

"Still out of our reach" Frieza answered as evenly as he could. One could almost feel the Ice-Jin struggling to keep his voice from breaking.

"How is the possible?" growled the other man. This seemed to be a flame that instantly ignited his very short temper.

Frieza cleared his throat. "We are engaging in very delicate negotiations" he said crisply. The Saiyans could hear that underlying tremor. They knew it was a lie, they could smell it. For a moment Frieza relived his awful decision to try to take the Earthlings by force. The fiasco ended in half the Ginyu Force being decimated (Jeice, Burter, and Guido all dead). During the skirmish, which took place at the Earthling base on Mars, it was clear that Frieza had no idea what his force was up against. Zarbon would never be the same and it was doubtful that he would emerge from his coma.

A shiver went down Frieza's spine. It was even rumored that they had a legendary warrior with an unbeatable power level nearing 150,000,000.

"When will this business conclude? We need them to fall in line, Frieza. It is a backwater, slightly influential planet. This intrigue and political maneuvering is tedious" the voice said moodily.

Frieza took a moment to gather himself before answering. If one listened very closely, a gulp could be heard. The unintentional audience imagined a bead of sweat running down the diminutive lord's face.

At first there was low mumble in the form of response.

"What was that?" the voice snapped"

"Briefs is against us. Unless we get him on our side, no agreement will be made."

A bone cracking blow rained upon Frieza's smooth face breaking his jaw instantly. A loud impact, followed by static was all the Saiyans heard however.

They stared at each other. Each man was trying to control his anger. They had been betrayed and repeatedly sent on missions to kill them-now with full realization that they were just collateral damage. Frieza and his mystery partner were going to trick the King and forge ahead with their mission to dominate the universe.

Raditz was first to speak. "Prince Vegeta, we must protect you. Let us go to Vegeta-sei. No one can touch us there" he finished smugly.

Vegeta slid his eyes over to send a disgusted look at Raditz. "We will not engage in this very obvious and cowardly endeavor You know my father. He would be more apt to send me back into Frieza's embrace before allowing me to 'hide out' as they say."

Raditz bowed his head chasened. He had allowed his fear to rule his actions. He felt like a fool.

"Also," Vegeta continued, "we must consider that another party is working to bring about our downfall. Notice Frieza admitted to sending us on the mission not necessarily arming the planet against us."

"What do you suggest, Your Highness?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta pondered the question. Begrudgingly he had to admit that he was not strong enough to engage Frieza in battle. Gods how he hated his weakness! He needed to buy time in a safe, undetectable location. The shame of actually asking for help surged in is breast. Was it time?

"We are going to execute plan Alpha."

Each man nodded and understood. "Are you sure, my Prince?" Nappa asked.

"I must be as I just said it" Vegeta snapped. "Get ready!" Each Saiyan executed bows and left to prepare themselves to execute his wishes.

"Raditz!" Vegeta called out.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Make contact. You know what to do." Raditz nodded sagely and left the room.

Vegeta turned to stare into the abyss of space. Today was the first of many steps to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Tail lashing, he paced manically around his private chamber. Over and over the same memory whirled around his fevered brain.

~Flashback~

Books and scrolls surrounded the disheveled desk as he stood beside the ancient scholar. If he cared he would have noticed the thick dust trying to choke the life out of him.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

A furious bout of coughs issued from the aged woman who sat at the desk. Blood was clearly visible in her handkerchief. She would not be long for this world.

Wearily, she weezed "Yes. It has been very clear since the begining of time. " She unrolled a particullarly old piece of parchment that was well worn. She pointed to a passage. Slowly he read as much as he could have the difficult ancient text.

'What are the odds that it is true?' he wondered to himself. 'Is it speaking of Vegeta? Could he achieve that much power?' Another round of coughing interrupted his thoughts reminding him that he was not alone. He turned and appraised the old man.

"You have done well" he said and patted the scholar's shoulder. The woman offered an appreciative nod for a moment but then her face began to crumple in pain. The pressure being exuded on her shoulder was excuciating. The old woman looked up with a pleading look in his eyes. She was met with cold resilience and knew her time had come. "Because you have done me such a service, your death will be quick. A shame really, you were always a good and loyal source of information. But no one can ever know why I came here." His hand shot up and snapped the old woman's neck with very little effort.

~End Flashback~

Taking stock he realized that time was short and nothing had been done. He would have to take matters into his own hands. Vegeta must die.

He gave the order to set a course for Galaxias Kyklos. It was time to take control.

~Saiyans~  
They had to do surprisingly little in order to affect their escape once the plan had gone into motion. Raditz utilized an encrypted signal to alert the illusive team that was always hidden within his armor. Once activated, Plan Alpha started to unfold.

Now, their ship approached the rendezvous point. Vegeta sought solace in the deep black of space however he was confused by what he was being presented. Although they were at the coordinates where they should be, there was nothing but the darkness of space.

Nappa came over the communicator "Prince Vegeta are we sure-"

"Yes!" he snapped. "Patience. We will be signaled." He hoped they would anyway, he kep to himself.

Suddenly the ship lurched as it began to move. Each Saiyan reached for their scanners to detect what, or who, had hold of them. All attempts at the controls were useless.

Was it Frieza? Had he found out? Panic gripped their insides as they were drawn into what seemed to be a void. Abruptly the ship stopped. Nappa and Raditz stumbled forward a bit while Vegeta remained firm. He shot them a look of disapproval as they regained their fighting stances.

"Whoever this is we will turn them into ash, do you understand?" Vegeta barked at his team. They nodded in solidarity. As they readied for combat, the main door slid open... but it wasn't Frieza who strolled in.

"Well, well. It seems the cavalry has arrived, gentlemen." said the smug voice. A dark haired man with a scar on his cheek stepped just inside the door way. He casually leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms in an overly confidant gesture. looked over the Saiyans casually. Vegeta could already feel his distrust welling up inside him. He would have to watch that one.

The scarred man was accompanied by short bald man who quickly stepped in, with his hands held high in some sort of open gesture. "Oh Krillin don't be such a baby. They couldn't hurt us if they tried." said the Scarface, while brushing imaginary lint from his shirt.

Krillin disagreed, seeing the murderous looks on the Saiyan's faces. He looked into the eyes of the Saiyan he surmised to be the leader and stated "Hey man, we come in peace." The shorter Saiyan ignored the bald man, and cut an annoyed look at the scar-faced one before continuing. "Do you have the identifier?" Raditz looked at Vegeta warily. If they gave up this piece of technology to anyone under Frieza, their plan could be ruined. As if reading their minds, the man very carefully reached inside his red Gi, pulled out his identifier and presented it to them. There was only one way to get the identifier and Frieza would never have had one.

Vegeta nodded to Raditz and he presented his version of the identifier. Krillin studied it visually for a few moments, so much so, Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. Just when he had had enough, the cueball-headed man touched the device. It miraculously came to life with a melodic female voice.

"Please state access code." said the voice

A drop of sweat began to form on Krillin's brow. He looked to Scarface who just smirked and said "Oh no. Don't tell me you forgot...again. Well I'm not bailing you out this time boy-o." he said with a smirk.

Taking in a breath he calmed his mind.

"Please state the access code." said the voice, a little harsher this time. The identifier began to pulse with a menacing red light. Nappa said it with a look to Vegeta. If he didn't get this right, they could all die right there.

"Please state the access code." demanded the voice. Kriilin was shocked into action "uhhh Beta Upsilon Lambda Mu Alpha."

"Access granted" intoned the voice-more friendly this time, as the red light faded.

Silence reigned in the room as each man engaged in a cleansing breath.

Vegeta opened his mouth to give Kriilin the tongue-lashing of a life time but Scarface stepped in. "Chill out, man. You're alive aren't you? Anyway we aren't done so just relax"

One could hear Vegeta's teeth grinding furiously but he understood he was at a disadvantage. "Just hurry the fuck up!" he bit out angrily.

"Oh do shut up. We are saving you after all" said Scarface with confidence. Nappa and Raditz immediately began to advance but were stilled by Vegeta's hand. He shook his head and they fell back. That didn't stop them from giving Scarface mutinous looks.

"Yamcha, you aren't helping. If you can't say something nice please don't talk" said Kriilin Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he mentally reassessed the shorter man. Speaking to the piece of tech he said "Ava, please briefly identify"

"You are Kriilin, human, member of the Z Force" it stated

"And who are the others?"

"Yamcha, human, member of the Z Force" Yamcha gave the room a two fingered salute that impressed no one, but himself.

"Nappa, Saiyan, Elite Warrior, member of the Saiyan Stronghold." Nappa stood wide eyed. He may have been a little afraid of the tiny instrument.

"Raditz, Saiyan, Third Class Warrior, member of House of Bardock." Raditz curled his lip at his class being bandied about like everyone's business.

"Prince Vegeta, Saiyan, Super Elite Warrior, member of the Royal House of Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. He noticed the respect in is description and liked it.

Krillin smiled warmly. "Excellent, welcome to Earth." he said as he extended his hand in greeting. The newcomers looked at this gesture skeptically for a long moment. Krillin began to feel awkward and shyly put his hand down.

Yamcha grimaced and pushed off the wall. Pinning the group with a look of disapproval he said "Don't worry Krillin not everyone is civilized enough to know how to answer a greeting. Perhaps they will learn in time but don't get your hopes up. I'm outta here." With that he turned his back on the Saiyans, and left the ship.

Kriilin's face was scarlet with shame. "If you guys will follow me..."

"What do you mean follow you? Where? To your ship? When will we get to Earth?" Nappa fired out in rapid succession.

After a deep breath Kriilin said calmly "We are on Earth, it just looks like the depths of space to those who are outside our shield." Nappa took in this information but looked as if his brain would break if he had to contemplate if for too long.

"Fine" spat Vegeta. "Lets go." He passed Krillin and the other 2 fell in line behind him. Krillin hurried to follow behind them. He knew they were in for a bumpy few days.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group stepped forward they were greeted with the most beautiful, vibrant, yellow sunshine matched with the the bluest sky the men had ever beheld. It dazzled the gruff Saiyans and if they were so inclined, they might even say they were impressed.

"Gravity is light here" stated Nappa, as he flexed his calf muscles and saw how easily he could hop.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "No shit." As he put down his giant right-hand Saiyans observation-he knew what he was reflexively doing. Their conquerors instict was already sizing up the planet for subjugation and sale. Saiyans could dominate here. Chances are they are quicker and stronger than the weaklings they have already encountered. If they are the best this planet has to offer, it would take a day, maybe two, tops. Raditz marveled at the missed opportunity to harvest this planet. 'Well, there is always next time' he thought.

"Sure is glorious, isn't it?" said Kriilin as he turned back to the 3 men.

Vegeta snorted and shrugged. "Just get on with this, Cueball" he snarled.

"Its Kriilin." he said assertively and a bit red-faced . "Let's get you inside. I'm sure you have quest..."

"Just take us to the one in charge!" Vegeta cut across. He was irritated, tired, hungry, and needed a plan already. Couldn't they understand that the fate of pretty much the whole universe was on his shoulders?

Krillin wished Yamcha was here with him to back him up. It wasn't the first time he was deserted and had to fend for himself. He centered himself and breathed very slowly. He tried to see the situation from their point of view. Krillin would not say out right that these guys were scared but he was sure a bit of fear as well as the out right unknown was helping to drive this less than friendly behavior.

"As you wish. Welcome to Capsule Corporation. Let's go." He turned to marched inside a monstrous structure. If the Saiyans were impressed they suppressed it. Inside was a technological marvel full of all types of machinery and advancements. 'If Frieza ever got his hands on this place,' thought Vegeta, 'all would be lost'

After walking for a bit down the smooth marbled hallway they approached a set of double doors. "Right though here guys" said Kriilin. Still holding on to suspicions they guardedly walked through the door. What they were presented with was...chaos

"Where the fuck are the changes I just sent you, John?!" screamed a pair of feet under a large round machine . One would assume there was a body although one could never been too sure. A man in a white lab coat came zooming around the corner and fairly dived underneath the apparatus. There was muffled talk as the Saiyans looked angrily at Krillin.

"I said take me to the one in charge you moron!" snapped Vegeta. "You have wasted-"

"WHO CHANGED THESE PLANS?!" screamed the pair of feet. Silence reigned in the room as the Saiyans covered their sensitive ears. Raditz could smell the fear coming off the other technicians in delicious waves and his anger at the current situation abated a bit. Someone was about to get their clock cleaned, he knew it! And finally, it wasn't going to be him. He liked that and couldn't wait to watch the festivities.

Moving very carefully, a blue haired woman emerged from the very large piece of technology she had been working on. "WELL?!" she bellowed. A rather large senior looking technician bussled over to her with a mission. He stared her down with a superior look that would have quelled most men. He stood right in front of the smaller woman, towering over her. It was clear he was trying to intimidate her. "I did. I made the change." he answered

She looked him up and down "Tell me why you did this." she said evenly. The technician rolled his eyes "Because, if we did it YOUR way our timline would be blown and we would finish this very detrimental project when we all had grand children. I would like to be done this year..you know while i'm young!" The sarcasm oozed off this self important sad excuse of a man. With every word he spoke, the woman became calmer and calmer. Her blue eyes were like hard like diamonds as the idiot went on and on. Vegeta was so mesmerized. 'She is going to blow and it's going to be a wonder to behold' he thought

"Further more, " he continued as he leaned into her face "you're not even qualified in this field. Quantum Mechanics is beyond you." he finished triumphantly. The Saiyans looked at Kriilin. "Aren't you going to step in and help the scrawny female?" asked Nappa.

"Not a chance" smiled Kriilin

She gave the man a filthy look. "If you had bothered to keep up with your field, you would have known that taking advantage of Archimedes' principle, a basic law of physics, would allow us to be finished TODAY! You over complicate the simplest tasks in order to make yourself feel important. You lack the ability to understand the use classic simplicity in modern day problemsolving. " She began to circle the shrinking man. "What made you think that I would allow such a change to plans I put together AND my father approved, hmm?" He opened his mouth but she held up a hand "No, don't speak. You're done "mansplaning" to me today. You're lazy, sloppy, and slow. Your work inspires no innovation but rehashes concepts I have already proven work routinely. If you weren't so busy riding my coattails, you'd know that your change was outdated YEARS ago by...you guessed it, ME!" She waved her hand in is face as she continued. " Even the interns run circles around you. I need you less then I need a rash. You're fired without reference and don't even THINK about trying to return. I want you off the premises by end of business today" She turned her back to the red-faced man and began to move away.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" he said and he grabbed her by the upper arm. Jerking her around he lowered his face and screamed "Who do you think you are, bitch? I -" began to splutter as he abruptly released her. Bulma had immediately taken the opportunity to punch this blowhard in the throat when she felt her arm being touched. Vegeta observed the speed and precision; she could have crushed his throat and watched him asphyxiate on the floor in front of her, but she only bruised his throat, so he could live with this disgrace. He slumped down to the ground grabbing his neck. Bulma cocked her head to the side observing her handiwork. "Call security and have them take out the trash" she barked to a nearby intern.

She casually walked over to Krillin greeting him with a smile. "What do you think, Krillin? she said.

"Couldn't have done better." he returned. "Gentlemen, this is Bulma Briefs, our Master Tech and leader"


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta has to remember to breathe, he was so enraptured. This stunning creature before him was gorgeous and powerful, an elite specimen of her race, and so interesting in her own way. If she were Saiyan, she would have been perfection.

Nappa forgot himself completely. Breathing recklessly, he pushed past his Prince and got as close to the blue haired female as possible.

Looking into her sapphire blue eyes, he said "I. am. Nappa-"

"Stop right there, bucko" she said firmly with a raised hand. Nappa grinned at her grit. He could get used to this. Once properly tamed, this woman would do well for him.

"Giving me orders already?" he smirked in what a thought was a sexy manner. Nappa could smell her perfume faintly, coaxing him to approach closer. It was alluring... hypnotizing. His hands begged Nappa to touch her, just for a moment...

"Yes , already and always." Bulma commanded with an even tone. "I'm the commander here and what I say goes, but you wouldn't know anything about that. You don't seem like the leader type." Nappa's smitten face instantly changed to a look like he had been slapped. "Now, step back before you really make me angry" Bulma snapped, her eyes looking as if she will burn holes in his chest. Raditz guffawed while Vegeta sported the tiniest hint of a smirk. Head lowered, Nappa withdrew to Vegeta's side, before his lust made him perform this foolish maneuver. He could feel the heat of embarrassment coming from his Prince. Nappa knew he would pay for his forward behavior in the next training session with an exhausting session, and eventual beating.

"Just so we are clear, I know who you are and why you're here. We've been preparing for this moment for ages." Bulma's eyes roamed over the Saiyans taking in every detail. "As Krillin said, I'm Bulma Briefs. You are standing at the nerve center of Capsule Corporation." Vegeta nodded, stunned, taking in every detail of Bulma, without letting on he is doing it.

Bulma's gaze drifted over to the bald fighter, "Krillin, do you mind confirming the Saiyans accommodations are as I requested?" she asked sweetly, but with confidence.

Krillin snapped to attention at the request, and preened at the attention."Yes, of course" Krillin bowed his head slightly then hastened though the doors he entered.

She turned her attention back to the Saiyans. Focusing on the Saiyan standing right in front she addressed the leader. "You are Prince Vegeta, correct?" "Yes" Vegeta returned impassively. Bulma didn't extend a hand but instead exhibited the Saiyan behavior of slightly dipping her head to royalty. 'Well done' thought Vegeta, impressed by her diplomatic respect. She casually gazed at Nappa, noticeably skipped him after his previous forwardness, and moved on. "And you are Raditz, right? I could tell. We'll talk more a little later I'm sure" she said with a smile. If it were possible Raditz would have blushed at the attention.

"Are we done with the meet and greet?" grunted Vegeta.

Bulma wore a hint of a smile "You are going to have to develop some patience, Prince Vegeta. We'll work on that among other things during your stay." He stiffened at the light rebuke. "Follow me, please." Bulma strode from the room leaving three Saiyans perplexed and off balance as they trailed after her.

She stopped the group in front of a large white sliding door. "This door is coded to any one of you and myself of course," she said as she placed her hand on the glass surface opening the door. The group stepped in and again and were stunned. They were presented with a room that was spacious and well appointed. It was dominated by a beautiful ebony table laden with sumptuous Saiyan food!

Although there was delectable food available, and he was so hungry, Nappa's blood still boiled from his embarrassment. 'That fucking bitch! How dare she!' he thought ruefully. 'I Need to set that whore straight and the longer i wait, the weaker I look'. Nappa furled his brow and decided 'Now is as good a time as any' and made his move.

As Bulma was distracted by continuing to explain various intricacies on the base, Nappa gleefully noticed that she did not pay attention to his whereabouts has he calmly got closer and closer to her. Vegeta looked on with fascination at his second-in-command, as he stalked the blue female. Saiyan pride was deep and long, he knew he was going to try this sooner rather than later, and decided Nappa will either show his dominance, or his stupidity to everyone.

Finally, when Nappa felt his hand was only inches from Bulma's neck, he made his move...

The throne room on Galaxias Kyklos was littered with bodies.

The victor waded through the corpses to his final quarry. Kneeling in a pool of his on essence, King Kold's large body quivered.

"...please...mercy" the former rule wheezed.

A cruel chuckle escaped the new overlord. He briefly recalled a time where he looked up to this pathetic puddle of refuse. He rose and walked to the nearest window. Hands behind his back, he surveyed all that he was now master of. He closed his eye to bask in his victory.

"...please. I would share..."

His eyes snapped open while his well muscled body flexed. He turned viciously on the spot and in the blink of an eye his foot was squarely on the deposed monarch's chest. King Kold was crushed violently to the ruble strewn floor with furious eye boring into his soul.

He leaned down adding more pressure to the doomed being. "How could you share what i have already taken, fool!?" he boomed. "You have nothing, you are NOTHING!" He smoothly pressed his foot through what was left of Kold's chest with finality.

Removing his foot, he moved back to the window and barked an order to clean up this filth. He once again took in all that was his.

He was the victor.

He was the ruler of the universe.

He was called Absolute Zero.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma was always aware of her surroundings even if it appeared that she wasn't. It was a tough lesson to learn for the self-absorbed spoiled brat she used to be. Kami-sama and Mr. Popo drilled it into her that she was not the center of any universe just because she was the de-facto princess of Earth. Eventually she got the lesson and she was about to display how good a student she was.

As Nappa crept up on Bulma, she sensed the shift in the air-from neutral to hostile. Quickly shifted her head to the left as a meaty hand passed her ear. She took the time to quirk up a smile. A slow and sloppy movement by a soon to be disposed of enemy.

With one fluid motion she grabbed his wrist firmly with her right hand, contorting it to cause enough pain as a distraction, then grabbing his tricep with her other hand, perfectly positioning him to throw him. Even though Nappa was larger, Bulma's expert use of her weight and balance was perfect as he flew head over heels across the room. As he awkwardly landed 20 feet away on his face, and ass in the air, Vegeta could not think of a more embarrassing way to be humiliated. Without wasting any momentum, Bulma quickly somersaulted over him, grabbed the fat rolls on the back of his head, and smashed his face into one of the steel table legs a few feet from where he landed. A wet, sickening thud echoed through the room, as Nappa's skull gave way to the heavily fortified, but perfectly polished stainless steel . She then pulled his bloody face up by his neck so she could inspect her handiwork. Nappa, stunned and groaning faintly as he choked on blood now freely flowing from his face, nose and mouth. Nappa opened his good eye to see Bulma, looking right at him. First, he noticed her steely gaze, then A ghost of a smile began to creep up her lips as she clearly enjoyed watching him struggle to breathe through his pain.

Nappa's eyes began to redden, and grew wide with panic as he realized her amazing grip begun to cut off his air supply. He frantically reached up with both hands in an attempt to reverse the hold on him, with no success. After watching Nappa go from pale, to red, then blue, as his vision began to fade, Bulma took pity on the weakness of this buffoon and relaxed her vise-like hold slightly, so he could breathe. Nappa greedily gasped in the little air once available, ignoring the fact that half of it was filled with his own blood, as his color began to come back.

The entire room was dead silent, except for Nappa's blood dripping in a puddle on the floor, and ventilation fans in the distance. The interaction only took a couple of seconds, but the actions that transpired in those moments were impressive. Vegeta saw every detail, but never saw his long time second-in-command to be bested so quickly by anyone, let alone a female of another species. This was unacceptable! What the fuck kind of warrior was he? How was he so weak?

"Pay attention, Nappa!" Bulma barked. His eyes snapped to hers in complete abeyance. "Now that we have had our little unscheduled lesson, please know that if you ever threaten any one on this planet i will personally rip your surely diminutive genitals from your body, and make you bury them in the dirt. Are we clear?" Her tone was even but brokered no argument. Nappa quickly nodded in agreement as his bloody nose began to clot, and his breathing began to calm down. With that, Bulma unceremoniously released her hold, his body falling bonelessly onto the polished floor, in a puddle of his own blood. Vegeta caught a glimpse of the purple welts on the back of Nappa's neck, where Bulma grabbed him effortlessly, and saw the painful welts, broken, stretched, and bleeding skin. 'She could have snapped his neck if she wanted' he thought.

Bulma turned her attention away from Nappa and leveled her gaze on the other new visitors. "Gentlemen, I hope that I do not have to teach the same lesson to either of you. I will not be as lenient. Now, let us continue to your rooms." And with that, she left while her stunned audience began to follow in abject silence.

Krillien walked over to Nappa and helped him to his feet. Even though Krillin is smaller, he easily hoisted Nappa over his shoulder. He would need medical attention but he would not give him a Sensu bean. He knew Nappa needed to remember this pain and learn from it. As they left for the infirmary, capsule corp. robots cleaned up Nappa's blood, placed some in a vial, and placed it in a storage cabinet for later analysis.

A few days later, all three Saiyans were frustrated and so tired of this shit! What the fuck-meditation. What type of warrior does this touchy feel-y nonsense. Vegeta in particular was unhappy with the training regimen. His mind was already geared for crafting combat strategies while executing flawlessly. He was perfect, finley tuned. Just needed to get quite a bit stronger to defeat the loathsome Frieza.

Finally reaching his limit, Vegeta blew out a loud breath of frustration and stood up. Nappa and Raditz opened their eyes from this worthless meditation as their gaze snapped to their leader. They both smirked as they smugly watched him go into action. They were sure he would put an end to this shit.

Bulma could feel it. The raw anger that radiated off the Prince was palpable. She closed her eyes and thought through the options. A score of scenarios played out in her head in only an instant, and as she felt his presence behind her, she concluded that there was only one way to make him see her way.

"Woman!" he barked. Yamcha's head snapped to the situation, and was instantly fuming at the audacity of him speaking to her in that tone, his...If he tried to lay one finger on her, he swore he'd step in. Bulma was his...maybe not officially but no one touched what was his. Yamcha began to approach but a sharp look from Bulma rooted him to the spot.

"Prince Vegeta" she replied calmly. "I see you are not pleased with training today."

The statement took the wind out of his cocky sails. 'How the fuck did she know that?' he wondered.

Schooling his confused features he continued "We need more action woman. Our minds have been trained since birth. We conquer planets as children. We are warriors!" If Saiyans believed in such a thing, Nappa and Raditz would have stood as one and chanted Vegeta's name. Instead they looked on with the proper respect boarding on adoration. Nappa especially, rubbing his cheek and still nursing a bandaged nose, was hoping someone would put that bitch in her place after the beating he received previously. 'Lucky shots were all they were' he thought.

Bulma raised a manicured eyebrow. "More, sir?" she said calmly. He voice was placid, and free of emotion, which surprised Vegeta. She continued, "Ok then, prove to me that you are ready for more intense, physical training, and we can proceed."

Vegeta's blood began to boil. "Listen, Woman I do not - "

"Oh yes you will, Prince, or you can get the fuck out." she cut across surgically. "My house, my rules. Take it or leave it" she said as her eyebrow arched slightly, sizing up the Prince's intentions.

All Saiyans looked as if they had been slapped. Their faces were red and looking murderous. "Challenge accepted." Vegeta ground out through gritted teeth.

With those words, Bulma calmly removed her ever present lab coat and walked to a nearby yoga mat. Looking over her shoulder she asked "You coming or what?" The surly Saiyan stalked his way over to her, as she smoothly lowered herself into a cross-legged sitting position, hands in front of her, palms touching. Bulma gestured to the space across from her for Vegeta to sit. "Look, Woman we do not have time..." but it was clear she had stopped listening. She closed her eyes and began her meditation. Vegeta felt something in the back of his mind, the best he could describe was the feeling of a door opening and a cool breeze washing over him. "Join me." Vegeta heard her voice in his mind. It sounded as if she were in a hallway, beckoning him to come closer. If a Saiyan would freak out, he would have right then. Instead he mustered his courage, closed his eyes and began to meditate, searching for the source of the voice in his head.

Yamcha settled down and smiled widely as he got closer to to watch the show. 'That smug bastard will never know what hit him' he thought merrily. Yamcha chuckled a little more than he should, because he knew first-hand what was happening.

In meditation, Vegeta's inner eye was much clearer than when he was meditating alone, and he found himself closing in on a white room, as he searched for Bulma in his mind. 'How dare she invade my mind uninvited' he mused as his mindscape entered the white room. Once inside, he turned to find no way to turn back, just a featureless landscape. There seemed to be no walls, sky, or floors of any kind. Normally he envisioned one of the many battle scene's he was familiar with. As he turned back forward, across from him stood Bulma looking as she always did-lithe and beautiful.

"What now, Woman. More magic tricks?" he spat. Already he was board with this. The only thing of interest he saw was her, and right now he was annoyed with her.

Without warning, Bulma covered the 20 feet separating them, and performed an expert straight punch square in the face. An arch of blood trailed his head as it lurched back from the impact. Vegeta's eyes watered slightly as a stunned look resonated on his face. As his instincts seemed to have been sleeping up to that point, he recovered to look across at Bulma who was examining her nails without a care in the world.

"Where the fuck did that come from, Woman?!" Vegeta bellowed. His heart was racing, finally a sparring session, but an ambush?

"You said you were ready for more" she said innocently. She shook a few droplets of Vegeta's blood from her hand. "This is what more is. You fight me here in this place."

"How was I to know? he barked.

"What were you thinking? That I was going going to ring a bell or strike some ridiculous pose to let you know we were starting? I"m not the Giynu Force. When I fight, I mean business." She looked him over with mild disgust. "Aren't you supposed to be the strategic, elite fighter? You're better than this, right?"

"Whatever, Woman" he murmured as he pushed past the blazing pain radiating from his face. He was ashamed. He knew she was right-even if she was as annoying as hell. Mastering himself, he was now focused and ready. He thought she wouldn't have a chance against him. He did not understand just how wrong his was.

Adopting a fighting stance, he analyzed Bulma's completely open one. He could hit her any time. He smirked. This would be so easy.

Vegeta sprung to attack. A fist was sure to connect with her porcelain face. Just as he was in reach of his target, she vanished. Vegeta was wide eyed and flatfooted as she appeared behind him delivering a vicious elbow to the back of the head. An enormous lump began to swell causing his eyes to water with pain. "How are you doing this!?" he yelled.

Bulma tapped a finger on her chin as she thought. "Well, I trained my brain. Then, I got over myself. A hard lesson to learn but you'll get there if you try." With that she came at him at light speed. She was pummeling him from every angle, brutal blows that took the wind right out of him making him crash to the ground.

Cracking one swollen eye open, Vegeta smiled a bloody, gap-toothed grin. "Woman you have made the biggest mistake in your pathetic life. Saiyans only get stronger with every fight, especially when it is a near death experience. "

Bulma looked down at the fallen warrior with something akin to pity. "Although what you say is true for your body, it is your mind that requires your attention. Without a disciplined mind, all the strength in the universe matters not. It is a lesson you will learn or you will die, Prince. You cannot fight the waves, you must learn to surf." Suddenly there were thousands of Bulmas in various stances in front of his prone form. Vegeta's mouth opened in horror as they charged. As one, they fell upon his body and beat him into an un-welcomed but inevitable unconsciousness.

Raditz and Nappa watched with growing alarm as their leader, untouched in the the physical realm, suddenly accumulated bruises, swelling, and lacerations, before slumped to the ground, un-moving. They both moved to get to him but Yamcha and Krillin were successfully preventing them. "Look, guys" started Krillin "they need to finish and there is a lesson to be learned here: Your mind is your best weapon, you must master it.

"Couldn't have said it better" Bulma said slowly, as she rose to her feet. Bulma was virtually untouched both of the Saiyans realized in awe. They looked upon their beaten Prince, who was still unconscious, but getting attention now. Bulma looked very sharply at the two remaining Saiyans. "That is exactly what I just imparted to your Prince. Don't forget it or I'll have to teach it to you, too." Nappa was positively green at the prospect and immediately agreed with an emphatic shake of his head. Raditz could barely breath from sheer fear.

"Yamcha, get him healed then take them to the look out." Bulma ordered.

"Sure thing, babe" he answered with a wink, in his normal swagger. Bulma flinched, she hated when he called her that, especially when he is doing it in front of others. Just then a voice called to her mentally. She responded "They are not ready. We may need you sooner." The voice replied "Just let me know when. I'll be there"


	7. Chapter 7

Kami's Lookout

To put it mildly the Saiyans were disgruntled. They WASTED 3 days running up a tower only to be told by a cat and a fat man that they had to keep going until they reached the sky. If it had not been for Yamcha and Krillin, there would have been a massacre. Finally at the end of the 4th day, the exhausted team trooped up to Kami's Lookout. Angry, tired, in need of serious hygiene, and most of all hungry, the Saiyans plopped down on the smooth white surface each with a distinct groan of displeasure.

"Why the fuck could we not have flown here?" queried a very surly Raditz. He was particularly pissed off as Yamcha and Krillin looked not all bothered by the unnecessary manual effort. Yamcha ever the cocky badass leaned over to be nose to nose with the bushy Saiyan. "Because, dipshit, you" he pointed hard in his chest "need the fucking exercise. You're slow and ponderous. In battle you'd get us all killed. So suck it up" as he punctuated his statement with a smug smile.

Raditz was itching for a fight with this brash bullshit artist. He began to dig in to the surface with his nails as he showed very sharp teeth. He reared back to headbutt the fool, but in a flash Yamcha was gone, further exacerbating the situation. Yamcha let out an insultingly obnoxious belly laugh aimed to egg on the scene. Raditz was about to take the bait when a new figure walked in.

He was close to average in height with skin as black as night. He had red lips, a snow white turban, and eyes that could stare into your very soul. "Now, now children, Kami would not like you to tear up his Lookout with useless fighting" he giggled.

Krillin stepped forward and greeted his friend. "Mr. Popo, how good it is to see you. Will Kami join us?"

Mr. Popo paused thoughtfully as he always did. "No, I do not believe so. He is meeting with other planet protectors. I don't expect him for quite a while." He turned. "Yamcha, you are well I hope?" As usual Yamcha gave a two fingered salute as he was too cool for his company. Moving to the newcomers he bowed deeply. "Welcome to Kami's Lookout."

Vegeta drew breath ready to give him a tongue lashing for the ages when his host held up a large hand indicating silence. "Let us eat, you may yell at me later" he said with a smile. Popo turned on his heel and walked into the building. The group followed and were aptly rewarded with a sumptuous banquet. A large table laid before them with fragrant fruits, sizzling meats, and tantalizing desserts waiting to be sampled. The Saiyans sat and feasted like they hadn't eaten in years. Yamcha and Krillin blanched at the atrocious manners of Nappa and Raditz. Noticing, Vegeta cleared his throat and his subordinates immediately toned down their raucous behavior.

After being properly sated, the team returned outside where Vegeta questioned why they were there. "What could you possibly do for us that years of fighting endless warriors have not? You do not seem like a trainer of fighters and I am so tired of wasting my time here" he finished with a bite of anger, and a look of disrespect.

Popo smiled. "Well things are never as they appear. Would mind trying to hit me please?"

Vegeta was stunned. He would turn this weakling into paste with one blow. It was not a challenge for him. "Raditz," he barked. "Hit this weird looking genie and wipe that smile off his face while you are doing it." A sadistic smile crept across the face of the third class fighter. He stepped up to his smaller, dark skinned target and launched a meaty paw in the direction of his face with a fair amount of speed and malice.

Air-he actually just hit air. That has never happened before. Mr. Popo shimmered the instand before his attack, and appeared a few feet back from his original position out of Raditz reach. The stunned Saiyan looked at his hand as if it somehow malfunctioned. Raditz quickly adjusted and advanced his attack again only to miss completely. Mr. Popo seemed to wait until Raditz attacked, then his form shimmered as he simply moved away every time. Over and over he missed. His scowl increased as each swing failed to hit the target.

Nappa looked on his compatriot with disgust. From behind, he began his own attack on Mr. Popo in concert with Radtiz's efforts. Both were attacking with dizzying speed-and still missing. Each on connected with air as Mr. Popo seemed to phase into and out of material form, he was moving so fast. Raditz and Nappa were breathing heavy and sweating buckets. Never had they engaged with an enemy with such speed.

If Vegeta's pride would have allowed it, he would have hung his head in shame. Aside from the Ginyu Force, no one had ever humiliated them so completely. Full of rage, he flew into battle intent on doing as much bodily harm to this clown as possible. Punches and kicks flew through the air as the caretaker dodged with grace and calm. To Krillin it was beautiful but Yamcha on the other hand laughed his ass off - LOUDLY. Krillin looked at his friend with disgust. "Everyone has to learn, Yamcha. I remember when you learned..." Yamcha immediately stifled his giggles. Memories of that dark time were littered with countless failures that he never talked about. Chagrined, he continued to watch the Saiyans have their turn with this lesson.

Meanwhile the Sayians were still frustrated with their inability to lay a finger on Popo. "Move!" yelled Vegeta as he gathered all his remaining energy. The Sayian's scattered as they knew what was coming next. Popo's eyes became wide as saucers. He waved his hands yelling "NO!" in a feeble attempt to stop Vegeta's angry actions. Fear gripped the genie as he had never felt something so powerful that was so near to his person. Vegeta was filled with a hateful glee as he read the terror in Popo's eyes. 'Finally,' he thought, 'the respect I deserve'. He rose high into the air and shouted "Galic Gun!"

Krillin and Yamcha moved to block the release. It was as if they were running in quicksand. They were too slow-they weren't going to make it. Popo was going to die.

A flash of brilliant light barreled down on its target with fantastic speed. The scorching heat could be felt on Popo's skin. He knew the end was near. Popo closed his eyes to accept his fate when an instantaneous force interposed between him and his anticipated demise. When Mr. Popo opened his eyes, he saw the back of a tall muscular man with haphazard hair and a red gi, who seemed to easily block the fearsome attack. This man defected the energy away from the group with a flick of his wrist, as the scream of the energy whistled off into the distant sky, dissipating into the atmosphere. Offering a friendly gesture, he held out his hand to Mr. Popo, helping him to his slipper-ed feet.

"Are you alright?" he gently asked.

"Oh yes. Thank you! I-"

Not far away, a voice boomed, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Vegeta was incensed with rage, "No one interrupts The Prince of all Saiyans in battle!" he yelled as he stalked up to the man who towered over him by at least one head.

Vegeta locked eyes with the man, who obviously had a confused look on his face. "This wasn't a battle, as I understand. This was supposed to be a lesson." His voice was confident and clear. Vegeta looked mutinous. He opened his mouth to vent his spleen but was knocked on his royal ass by the energy radiating from the figure. Nappa would have rushed to help his Prince but he was having trouble staying upright himself.

Raditz couldn't move. He was stupefied at seeing the absolute replica of his father standing in front of him. His father had died 20 years ago in an attempted coup on Frieza. This must be his brother... but how is this possible? He was supposed to be weak...he was supposed to be dead.

"...K-Kakkarot..." Raditz stuttered.

Vegeta's head snapped to the third classed soldier. "What do you mean 'Kakkarot'? That weakling is dead-killed the day he was born. Power level was 1. Bardock was so ashamed he had the brat killed on the spot" he finished.

The man bowed his head as his cheeks were stained red with humiliation. Slowly, he opened the front of his gi. Radiz gasped as he began to reveal a devastating scar from his sternum to his navel. "...you're right...I should be dead" he whispered. Raditz fell to his knees breathing heavily "How...how are you here, Kakkarot?"

Yamcha and Krillin flanked the taller man seeming to lend him moral support while casting disapproving glares towards Vegeta. The man turned his eyes on to his brother. "It was Father. He put me in a pod after it looked like he killed me. He knew I was hurt bad but I could still heal. He left a video telling me to be the best warrior I could be and to stay away from Frieza as he's dangerous" Bulma's dad intercepted my pod and brought me to live on Earth." After a breath, he added, "And my name is Goku, if you don't mind."

Krillen gave him a couple of pats on the back for comfort.

"I have been trained by the best martial arts masters in the-"

"World?" Vegeta interjected in disbelief. "This backwater mud-ball? Pathetic and completely useless"

"Is he always this stupid?" asked Yamcha with a smug grin.

Vegeta was about to lose his patience when he heard a strong female voice say "Yamcha, you are not helping. Shut up or Leave." Bulma walked closer to the group while fixing Yamcha with a stare that could melt titanium. He threw up his hands and walked back to the entry way. Bulma stepped in front of Goku. "Thank you for coming when I called" she said softly.

"Woman, why didn't you tell me a Saiyan warrior was already here? As the Prince of Vegeta I should be made aware of such details! Kakkarot you will come kneel, and pledge your loyalty to the crown" he raged like a spoiled brat.

Bulma spun on her heel and looked Vegeta right in the eye. "You act as if I give a shit about your rank. I don't-so deal." she said smoothly. "Do not test me on this or your last visit to the infirmary will look like a vacation." "Now, if we can move on to the lesson" she said with a smile and turned back towards Goku who was closing his gi. She couldn't help but notice the slightly sad look that was always present on his chiseled face. "How would you like to proceed?"

After a few minutes contemplation, the wild haired warrior had an idea. "Well I have my opinions but I would like to hear what Mr. Popo has to say about their abilities"

"Then that is what we will do. Mr. Popo, you have the floor" Bulma encouraged.

Mr. Popo turned his attention to the Saiyans. "After reviewing your styles I can confidently say that you have potential. Unfortunately you have countless unnecessary moves. Like the wings of a fledgling bird. They can flap, but they cannot fly." Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz all snickered. They knew what he was saying was bullshit. They had been trained to be killing machines. But realization began to dawn on them. As skilled as they were, they couldn't even graze this being no matter how hard they tried.

Vegeta took a few moments, and realized his anger was like a giant wall, and he got an epiphany; and really began to understand. "Stop fortifying yourself behind walls, simply be like stone. Let your mind be calm and still, and the wind cannot possibly move you". Vegeta felt a finale relaxing exhale of anger leave him.

Nappa was still not convinced. "What the hell will that give us?"

Mr. Popo smiled broadly. "You will gain abilities you never knew were possible. But you must be willing to lay down your anger and see past yourselves. When you are ready to commit to that, we can begin." He nodded to the group and padded through the door way.

Vegeta approached Bulma and the taller Saiyan. "Was this your training regimen?" he asked

Goku raised his power level to what he considered 50%. "Do you feel that? That increase came from the time I spent listening and learning in this place." he said staring the Prince in the eye as he struggled to withstand the immense ki crackling around him.

Vegeta nodded stiffly. He turned to address his solders. "We will do what ever the genie says. No questions" he followed as Nappa opened his mouth to protest. Vegeta knew that it was time to set his ever present pride aside and get to work.

**Popo's findings taken from Dragonball**

Goku: Mr. Popo, are you sure this will make me stronger?

Mr. Popo: Even you asking is wasteful. Countless unnecessary moves. Like the wings of a fledgling bird. They can flap, but they cannot fly.

Goku: Uh... okay.

Mr. Popo: You must be like a stone.

Goku: A stone?

Mr. Popo: Calm and still, so the rain and wind cannot move you. You see?

I'm calm as the sky and still as a stone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Let's keep going, shall we? Thanks for all the great feedback.**

Bulma stood next to Goku as he observed his fellow Saiyans. After three weeks of concentration and training, they were coming along fine. They had progressed beyond meditation to mental fighting.

Vegeta was paired with Yamcha. Inside their shared meditation, Yamcha was still dominating the Prince. As fast as Vegeta might be, his partner was a step faster. Yamcha had meant to push the Prince, forcing him to come up to his level. He also took a great deal of joy in humiliating this so called warrior.

"You're all wasted movement, Princy" he teased. Vegeta snarled at the scar-faced warrior. "You know, she will never have you" he said suddenly.

Vegeta tilted his head sharply. "She? She who, weakling?" he sneered

A sly smile slowly spread across Yamcha's face. "You know, my girl Bulma. You know she's with me, right? I see the way you look at her. You hunger for her but she's beyond your reach"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the presumptuous prick. "How would any-UGH!" Yamcha's distraction worked beautifully as he landed a super fast punch to Vegeta's solar plexus, but he was a little disappointed that the Saiyan didn't puke after the hit. "But there's still plenty of time for that Yamcha thought, with a sly smile revealed on his lips. He momentarily dropped his stance, in order to walk around the doubled over warrior like he was surveying a piece of art he just created.

"Yeah, she's what's called 'too much car for you' dude. And if you ever think to take her from me, I'll kill you before you finish the thought" he said with a manic gleam in his eye.

As Vegeta was still doubled over, Yamcha decided to send his message home with his knockout blow. "WOLF FANG FIST" he screamed as his arms moved at the speed of light toward the doubled over prince.

However, the Prince had other plans. Vegeta had been quickly recovering from Yamcha's attack. Fighting his disappointment in himself for being distracted by thoughts of the Woman, he absorbed the punch as a punishment for himself. He also noticed that, even though the hit was strong, it didn't affect him as it once had. With this new fortification, he could anticipate his opponents next move more quickly. In slow motion, he felt the attack coming. Vegeta had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the ludicrous movements Yamcha was making. 'So much wasted motion' he thought matter-of-factly. He found it quite easy to sidestep the frontal assault, pivot on his heel, and deliver a surprising strike of his own...

As Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist launched, instead of pummeling his partner, Yamcha felt only empty air, as a searing pain erupted at the base of his skull. "AHHHH!" he screamed as Vegeta buried a well timed elbow to the back of his head. "SON OF A BITCH!" he roared as he tried to counter. His eyes flashed dangerously as he rounded on the smirking Saiyan.

"Head ache?" Vegeta said with a smile. Now seeing red, Yamcha lost all control as he charged at Vegeta, to use his full power on this 'princy' to teach him his place. If permanent damage happens to this bastard who dared hurt him, so be it. Yamcha launched his Ki enhanced fist for maximum effect, but was met with an immovable, painful force as Vegeta caught his fist and slowly began to crush the offending hand. Yamcha's Ki flared wildly as each bone on the back of Yamcha's hand violently snapped under Vegeta's powerful grip. To Yamcha's training and credit, he would not give Vegeta the satisfaction of screaming, even though the pain was the worst he's felt in a long time.

"Enough!" commanded Bulma. Vegeta, disgusted he couldn't continue his fury-filled revenge threw Yamcha's mangled hand down and away from him, hoping to cause a final bit of anguish. Yamcha's pain was broadcast all over his face and seeing that put Bulma on her guard.

"Yamcha leave the meditation and get yourself healed." she ordered. "Babe, come with me. I need you" he almost whined. Bulma again flinched at being called "Babe". She shook her head silently, her stony look signalling the end of the conversation as he left the meditation.

"Prince Vegeta, I think you should start training with Goku" she stated definitively. Vegeta's eyes widened a touch but then narrowed on her. "Why not you, are you not the next stepping stone?" He relished the chance to fight her again in any capacity. She challenged him in ways he never thought possible. As much as he would had to admit Yamcha being right about ANYTHING...he did have a slight interest in the woman.

Bulma smirked in spite of herself. "As much as I would like to spend time knocking you on your ass repeatedly, I have bigger fish to fry these days." A small smile broke out over the Saiyan Prince's face as he concentrated solely on her. He could actually feel her Ki for the first time. It was vibrant, strong, and obviously suppressed. "I see." he said as his eyes raked her body. A light blush stained her cheeks stunning the Prince. She smiled then disappeared from the meditation without further comment.

Bulma rose from her meditation and turned to see her friend. Goku was hopping on the balls of his feet left to right, waiting impatiently for news. He was giddy, and obviously excited to finally get a chance to spar. Vegeta was improving so fast he knew he'd be a challenge that could eventually take him to his limit, that excited him to no end. Bulma waited a good minute before opening her mouth...then closing it again with a small smile. "Aww come on, Bulma" Goku frowned. Seeing this side of him again after so long was a joy. Sadness and despair had consumed his entire being for over a year now, while he looked for a challenge, ANY challenge to help him get better.

Bulma decided to end his suffering with a curt "He's ready". Goku lept into the air like a kid at Christmas. She did punctuate his happiness with "Just let him heal and start tomorrow." Goku greedily nodded his head in compliance, and took off to go warm up for tomorrow.

"Start where, Woman?" came an authoritative gravelly voice. She tamped down her gasp as she trained her eyes on the Prince. His shirt was torn, he was dripping with sweat, face flush, and veins bulging from his shoulders and arms. He had the look of predator, and prey-making her mind wander. But before she could answer the Prince, Goku enthusiastically shouted from nearby "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The what..., you clown? What nonsense is this?"

"All will be explained in the morning. There is food in the commissary. And..." Bulma sniffed "...you need a bath, bud. You stink." With that, she smirked, put her nose in the air and strode away still smiling; leaving an outraged Prince in her wake.

* * *

Bulma turned her thoughts away from Vegeta by focusing on her plan for the endgame. She pushed any primal emotions deep down and couldn't get distracted by what could be a passing fancy in a Prince. She knew it was tradition that he "mate" a noble Saiyan female and a relationship was never going to happen. She sighed. All things being equal it would have been nice to be closer to him but she tried that once.

Her mind flitted back to a couple years ago. Newly established as the leader of this rag-tag group she was still feeling out her new position. She also allowed herself to socialize with the former desert bandit, Yamcha. To have such a handsome powerful man interested in her was addicting to her young ego. He looked as if he could be a real partner to her and what she needed to steady herself. But, if it looks too good to be true it probably is-and boy was that true with Yamcha. The moment when it all came crashing down was a shock as it started as a joke:

 _Turning Bulma in a flourish, dipped her, he pulled her into his chest and said "Forever baby"._

 _"Is that a proposal?" she giggled_

 _"Oh you'll know when it's the real thing" he said huskily. "*I'll wait until the time is right-the place is right. I will take your hand and tell you how I love you. How I always loved you. I will get on my knee and one thought will be running straight through my head. I am kneeling in front of my past and if you would have me, I will rise to greet my future"*_

 _Bulma was in absolute shock. Never had Yamcha been so eloquent about anything let along marriage. She placed a light kiss on his lips and snuggled into his strong chest feeling so loved._

 _"After all that, I would do some work before my head gets any bigger." Her smile was beaming as she walked back to her lab._

 _Krillin had viewed the scene with disgust. His friend's words had no meaning. They were just a means of getting in Bulma's pants-he'd seen it countless times before. Fury burned in his blood at the disgraceful deceit from the Desert Bandit._

 _Yamcha waited until she was out of site before looking Krillin in the eye. "I will end up married to the richest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the universe-with the added bonus of being able to keep many, many beauties on the side." He basked in his triumph not knowing Bulma had returned to a forgotten notebook and heard his confession. Without drawing attention from Yamcha, she nodded at Krillin and left. She trained at Kami's lookout for a year to break her egocentric habit of focusing on herself when there is the prophecy to fulfill. Day after day Kami and Popo drilled into her. her role in freeing the universe and not indulging in flirtations, even though she was only human._

After her time with Kami and Popo, she was never the same. Bulma returned more cool and reserved, secure in herself and duties. Yamcha was so affronted she dared to leave without speaking to him that he found a new floozy within days of her absence. They moved on silently or so she thought. But now he was slowly moving back into her life, testing her resolve with calling her 'Babe' and watching her possessively. A part of her still finds his bravado attractive, and she would need to address it, but putting it in the back of her mind for the moment is the smart move. Shaking off her thoughts she sent a short encrypted message off world:

"Moving on to stage two. Be ready" it read.

"Acknowledged" was the sole reply.

*Days of our lives 2010, EJ to Sami*


End file.
